Späte Erkenntnis
by DirrtyHaruka
Summary: Eine schöne Romanze mit Haruka und Michiru.


**Späte Erkenntnis**

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Die Sonne schien hell in die Fenster der geräumigen Dachwohnung. Eine, junge, blonde Frau saß ,mit angezogenen Knien um die sie ihre Arme geschlungen hatte und auf die sie auch ihren Kopf stützte, auf der Fensterbank. Wenn man nicht richtig hinsah konnte man Sie für einen Mann halten. Sie trug ein weißes Hemd, eine grünrot karierte Krawatte, eine dazu farblich passende Stoffhose und schwarze Schuhe. Doch so wie sie dort saß erkannte man sie als das was sie war: Eine nachdenkliche junge Frau. Mit gedankenverlorenen Blick saß sie da und schien die Wand vor ihr anzustarren. Irgendetwas beschäftigte sie und das nicht erst seid kurzer zeit, dass sah man ihr an. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge liefen ihr Bilder der vergangen Zeit vorbei. Lang war es nun schon her seit sie als Sailor Kriegerin für die Gerechtigkeit gekämpft hatte. Aber das war vorbei...das war es auch nicht was sie so sehr beschäftigte. Für sie war das Kapitel 'Sailor Uranus' abgeschlossen. Nein etwas anderes beschäftigte sie nun schon seit sehr langer Zeit. Zwar war die Zeit als Sailor Kriegerin dafür nicht unerheblich aber es hatte wenig damit zu tun das sie die Welt gerettet hatte. Nein...damals war da noch etwas anderes. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, war es auch jetzt noch so. Sie war damals nicht alleine...da war noch ein Mädchen. Ihre Partnerin im Kampf gegen das Böse. 'Sailor Neptun'. Ein Mädchen das ebenfalls wie Haruka, so der Name der Blonden Frau, während der langen Zeit zu einer jungen Frau geworden war. Ihr name war: 'Michiru Kaioh'. Wenige Zeit bevor sie Michiru kennenlernte hatte sie immer schreckliche Alpträume gehabt. In diesen wurde die Welt immer und immer wieder von einer schrecklichen Stille zerstört. In diesen Träumen sah sie aber auch immer wieder ein Mädchen. Dieses Mädchen sagte das nur Haruka und sie diese Welt vor der Stille retten konnten. Haruka kam dieses Mädchen wie ein Engel vor. Ein Aquamarinfarbenes Licht umhüllte diesen wunderschönen Engel jedesmal wenn Haruka diesen Traum hatte, und sie wusste das Michiru dieser Wunderschöne Engel war nachdem sie sich zum ersten mal getroffen hatten. Sie trafen sich nochmals während einer Schiffsparty auf der Michiru als Geigerin fungierte. Und dort begann schon das gemeinsame Schicksal der beiden, auch wenn Haruka es damals noch nicht wusste. Haruka war zu der Zeit sehr Motorsport begeistert und war, ein paar Tage später, wie so oft auf dem Rennplatz unterwegs als sie an einer Halle vorbei ging. Sie hörte geräusche die wie Schmerzlaute klangen und betrat die große Halle in der sonst die Rennautos standen. Dort sah sie einen Jungen, der wohl jünger war als sie es damals war. Doch bevor sie ihm helfen konnte verwandelte er sich vor Haruka's Augen in ein Monster. Heute weiß sie das es ein Dämon war. Erschrocken von dem anblick des Monsters griff Haruka zu einem Brecheisen doch sie konnte das Monster nicht angreifen. Sie sah in ihm noch den Jungen. Stattdessen wehrte sie den ersten Angriff des Monster mit dem Brecheisen ab doch das brachte sie zu fall. Das Monster wollte nun von sich aus Angreifen doch wurde es von einem hellen Licht das zwischen Haruka und dem Monster auftauchte gestoppt. In diesem Lichtball erscheinte ein Stab. Doch als Haruka ihn an sich nehmen wollte rief eine ihr bekannte Stimme das sie innehalten sollte. Sie solle den Stab nicht nehmen. Der Stab fiel zu boden und Haruka blickte sich um. An der Wand in der normalerweise das Tor eingesenkt gewesen wäre, lehnte Michiru und sagte Haruka das, wenn sie den Stab nur einmal in die Hand nehmen würde, sich ihr ganzes Leben verändern würde und es dann kein zurück mehr gäbe. Dann erhob Michiru ihren rechten Arm. In der Hand hielt sie einen Stab der dem sehr ähnlich war der nun auf dem Boden lag. Das Haruka allzu bekannte Aquamarinfarbene Licht umhüllte Michiru und sie verwandelte sich in 'Sailor Neptun'. Ein kurzes Gefecht zwischen dem Monster und 'Sailor Neptun' entbrannte bis das Monster dann gegen ein Regal krachte. Haruka stellte sich vor das Monster und fragte 'Sailor Neptun' wie sie denn sowas nur tun könne dieses Monster sei ja schließlich ein Mensch gewesen. Wutenbrannt warf sie, ihr ausserdem noch entgegen das es ihr wohl egal sei was mit dem Jungen geschieht und sie eine Mörderin wäre. 'Sailor Neptun' aber sprach ruhig das die Stille immer näher kommen würde und sie keine Wahl hätte. Es würde sonst nur noch mehr Opfer geben. Haruka konnte sich das nicht vorstellen und sagte zu 'Sailor Neptun' das sie wohl eine zu lebhafte Fantasie hätte. Genau in diesem moment erwachte das Monster wieder und wollte Haruka angreifen. 'Sailor Neptun' aber warf sich dazwischen und rettete Haruka. Allerdings wurde sie dabei verletzt. Mit der letzten Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte besiegte 'Sailor Neptun' aber das Monster noch. Haruka, besorgt um 'Sailor Neptun' lief zu ihr und hielt sie in ihren Armen bis sie wieder aufwachte. Diese fragte nun was aus dem Monster geworden sei und Haruka antwortete das es sich wieder zu dem Jungen zurückverwandelt hätte und es diesem gut ginge. 'Sailor Neptun' sprach mit einer weinerlichen Stimme das der Junge auch hätte Tod sein können und das sie sich sicher sei das sie irgendwann jemanden umbringen würde. Es sei ihr nicht gleichgültig so wie Haruka denke aber sie sei jetzt eine Sailor Kriegerin und sie könne und wolle auch nicht mehr zurück. Haruka aber fragte nur wieso sie sich denn in Gefahr gebracht habe wenn sie eine Geigerin werden wolle. Sie würde doch wissen das das nicht gehen würde wenn sie sich den Arm verletzte. Denn Haruka konnte sich noch gut an das Treffen erinnern an dem Michiru ihr gesagt hatte was sie werden wolle. 'Sailor Neptun' sprach aber ohne auf das was Haruka gesagt hatte einzugehen das sie sich über Sie erkundigt hatte als sie wusste das Haruka eine Sailor Kriegerin ist aber interessiert hätte sie sich schon lange vorher für Sie und sie wünsche sich nichts sehnlicher als einmal mit Ihr am Strand spazieren zu gehen. Weiter sagte sie Haruka das sie Sie bewundere und deswegen verhindern will das Sie das gleiche durchmachen muss wie sie selber. Nun...letztendlich nahm Haruka dann den Stab doch noch und kämpfte von da an an der seite von 'Sailor Neptun' alias Michiru als 'Sailor Uranus'. Und so kam dann alles: Sie zogen zusammen, gingen auf die selbe Schule und waren so auch die meiste zeit zusammen. Zusammen mit weiteren Sailor Kriegerinnen hielten sie auch schlussendlich die Stille auf. Es war zwar nicht so als wäre das das letztemal gewesen das sie als Sailor Kriegerinnen agierten aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. So wie es jetzt war, war es gut. Das Böse war von der Erde getilgt und für Sailor Kriegerinnen war derzeit kein platz mehr in der Welt. Also legten Haruka und Michiru ihre Stäbe nieder und somit auch das dasein als Sailor Kriegerinnen. Für Haruka allerdings wurde so das weitere zusammenleben mit Michiru zur Qual...ja...während sie zusammen gegen das Böse gekämpft hatten hatte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den beiden aufgebaut doch mit jedem Tag der verstrich merkte Haruka immer mehr das die Gefühle von ihr gegenüber Michiru mehr wurden als freundschaftlich. Und deswegen saß Haruka auch jetzt gedankenverloren auf der Fensterbank. Michiru war gerade nicht da. Sie war gegangen um ein paar Einkäufe zu erledigen. Das sie nicht da war schmerzte Haruka. Genauso aber schmerzte es ihr wenn Sie anwesend war. War Michiru da war es der Schmerz das Haruka ihr nicht in ihre wunderschönen Augen blicken konnte und ihr sagen konnte wie sehr sie Sie doch liebt und wenn sie nicht da war war es der Schmerz von ihr getrennt zu sein. Natürlich könnte Haruka, Michiru sagen was sie fühlte doch sie hatte angst. Angst davor das Michiru sie abweisen und dann verlassen würde. Aber der drang es zu sagen wurde immer stärker. Mit jeder berührung ob aus versehen oder absichtlich. Bei jedem lieben wort bei jedem Blick...Haruka's gefühle wurden von Tag zu Tag stärker und drohten sie zu ersticken.

"_Irgendwann muss ich es ihr sagen...irgendwann..._" sagte Haruka leise zu sich selbst. Aber die angst von Michiru verlassen zu werden würde Haruka gewaltsam die Kehle zudrücken wenn sie versuchen würde es Ihr zu sagen das wusste Haruka. Sie schwang ihr Beine von der Fensterbank blieb aber auf dieser sitzen. Sie schaute zum Fenster hinaus als die Wohnungstür langsam aufging. So leise das Haruka es nicht mitbekam. Plötzlich schlug Haruka mit der Faust auf die Fensterbank und schrie:

"ICH MUSS ES MICHIRU SAGEN, VERDAMMT! SO GEHT ES NICHT WEITER!" Erschrocken vom plötzlichen schrei Haruka's ließ Michiru ,die gerade die Tür herein gekommen war, die Einkaufstüte fallen woraufhin Haruka sich nun herumdrehte.

"Michiru...wie lange stehst du schon da?" fragte sie in der Hoffnung das Michiru nicht gehört hatte was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Ihr war aber im grunde klar das es eigentlich nicht zu überhören war. Michiru schloss die Tür nachdem sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte und sammelte die verstreuten Einkäufe ein die aus der Tüte gefallen waren.

"Ich bin gerade reingekommen... Haruka...ich bringe eben die Einkäufe in die Küche...dann müssen wir glaube ich miteinander reden..." sagte Michiru ruhig und ging in die Küche. Haruka's blick hätte Michiru verraten das sie eigentlich nicht mit Ihr reden wollte aber Sie war ja gerade in der Küche. Haruka ging zum Sofa und setzte sich hin. Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Was sollte sie Michiru sagen? Wie sollte sie Ihr erklären warum sie so geschrien hatte? Und vor allem: Wie sollte sie Ihr sagen was sie ihr sagen MUSSTE? Aber um darüber nachzudenken war es bereits zu spät. Michiru kam aus der Küche und setzte sich neben Haruka.

"Haruka? Was ist los? Was musst du mir sagen? Ich kenn dich so gar nicht. Du bist schon seit längerer zeit so komisch...zumindest mir gegenüber." Michiru sah Haruka fragend an. Gleichzeitig lag ein trauriger Schimmer in ihren Augen.

"Es ist nichts, Michiru. Wirklich nicht. Mir gehts gut. Glaub mir..." Haruka wusste was für eine große Lüge das war und fühlte sich gleich schuldig, aber sie war sich sicher wenn sie es sagen würde, würde Michiru sie für immer verlassen. Michiru wandte den blick von ihr ab und blickte auf den Boden.

"Haruka...lüg mich nicht an...Du weißt doch das du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Wir sind schließlich Freundinnen..." Haruka kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, Michiru's letzte Worte schmerzten so sehr als ob ein Dolch langsam ihre Brust durchbohrte. Freundinnen...Haruka wollte mehr für Michiru sein als einfach nur irgendeine Freundin. Sie wollte IHRE Freundin sein! Wollte mit ihr zusammen sein...Sie in ihren Armen halten und zärtlich küssen...

"Haruka? Was ist los? Tut dir etwas weh?" Michiru hatte ihren Blick wieder Haruka zugewendet und kam nicht umhin zu sehen wie Haruka unter seelischen schmerz die Augen zusammen kniff. Besorgt legte sie eine ihrer Hände auf eine der Hände Haruka's die diese in ihrem Schoß gelegt hatte. Als Haruka diese berührung spürte war sie kurze Zeit unfähig auch nur zu blinzeln. Diese Berührung durchfuhr ihren Körper wie 1000 kleine Stromstöße, angenehme Stromstöße...allerdings kam sie dann wieder zur Besinnung, schüttelte Michiru's Hand ab und stand auf. Sie ging zu einem der Fenster und schaute hinaus in den Himmel, den orangerote Streifen durchfuhren, denn bald würde die Sonne untergehen. Michiru wusste nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sie schaute Haruka an und blieb still. Warum ließ sie sich nicht mehr berühren? Mochte Haruka sie nicht mehr? War Sie wegen irgendetwas böse auf sie? War es das was Haruka ihr unbedingt sagen musste? Wollte sie vielleicht ausziehen? Bei dem letzten gedanken schüttelte Michiru energisch den Kopf. Für sie war das ein schrecklicher gedanke. Zulange wärte diese Freundschaft nun schon um sowas zu denken. Sie hatte nach langer Zeit der Einsamkeit endlich jemanden gefunden der sie verstand. Bevor sie Haruka kennengelernt hatte, hatte sie nie wirklich "Freunde". Nein, was auch kommen mag...nie wieder wollte Michiru alleine sein...Nie wieder ohne Haruka leben müssen. Und da war es...Sie ertappte sich bei dem gedanken das sie gut ohne Freunde leben könnte aber nicht ohne Haruka. Was war es nur das sie ausgerechnet jetzt nur an Haruka gedacht hatte? Ist es denn so schlimm eine Freundin zu verlieren? Nein...damit kann man irgendwie umgehen...aber die Vorstellung ohne Haruka leben zu müssen glich für sie dem Tode. Es war nicht das Gefühl der Einsamkeit das sie nicht mehr erleben wollte...Nein...das Gefühl was sie nie wieder erleben wollte war die leere im Herzen die sie bis zu dem Tag an dem sie Haruka kennenlernte gespürt hatte. Aber das Gefühl das ihr Herz erfüllt hattte und das sie Haruka entgegenbrachte konnte sie nicht definieren. Lange blieb es still in der Wohnung, bis Michiru aufstand, von einem drang getrieben dem sie nicht entgegen wirken konnte, hinter Haruka trat, ihre Arme um deren Hüfte legte und ihren Kopf an Ihren Rücken schmiegte. Haruka's Augen weiteten sich als sie die sanfte Umarmung spürte. Sie war erschrocken, hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Michiru so etwas tun würde. Haruka wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie war hin und her gerissen. Sollte sie die Umarmung lösen und gehen oder sich umdrehen und Sie einfach küssen? Haruka war zum nichtstun gezwungen solange sie nicht wusste was sie denn eigentlich wollte.

"Bitte Haruka...schieb mich jetzt bitte nicht weg...lass uns so stehenbleiben, ja? Ich bitte dich..." Schneller als Haruka denken konnte hatte sie bereits ein leises Ja ausgesprochen. Sie merkte wie Michiru einen ihrer Arme lockerer ließ. Sie blickte hinunter um zu sehen was Sie tat, warum Sie die Umarmung lockerte und sah das Sie eine ihrer Hände austreckte. Haruka verstand die stille Botschaft und legte ihre Hand in die von Michiru. Lange Zeit standen sie so, still, ohne sich auch nur einen milimeter zu bewegen. Bis Michiru etwas sagte, allerdings ohne die Umarmung zu lösen oder ihren Kopf zu bewegen, Haruka's Herzschlag wirkte beruhigend auf Sie:

"Haruka? Magst du mich nicht mehr? Ist es das was du mir sagen musst? Willst du ausziehen?" Die Angst vor Haruka's antwort stand Michiru ins Gesicht geschrieben. Erstere aber drückte kurz Ihre Hand und antwortete weiterhin mit dem Blick hinaus zum Himmel gerichtet:

"Nein, Michiru...Ich will nicht ausziehen...und von dich nicht mehr mögen kann keine rede sein...Glaub mir." Michiru atmete kurz erleichtert auf doch dann fragte sie:

"Was ist es dann was dich so quält? Was ist es was du mir sagen musst?" Haruka ließ Michiru's Hand los das für letztere ein Zeichen war sie loszulassen was Sie auch tat. Haruka drehte sich herum und sah ihrem Gegenüber ernst in die Augen.

"Lass uns ein anderes mal darüber sprechen..." sagte sie und wandte dann den blick von Michiru ab. Wenn sie Ihr noch länger in die Augen sah würde sie die Beherrschung verlieren.

"Damit du dich weiter damit quälst? Glaubst du das es mir egal ist wenn es dir nicht gut geht? Nein, Haruka...es tut mir weh dich leiden zu sehen. Sag mir was dich bedrückt...ich bitte dich..." Haruka schüttelte mit dem Kopf:

"Nein, Michiru...so schlimm ist es nicht. Ich komm damit zurecht. Mir gehts gut. Mach dir keine gedanken."

"Als ich vorhin nach hause kam hörte sich das aber noch ganz anders an. Erinnerst du dich? Oder schreist du immer in der Gegend rum das du mir dringend was sagen musst und das es so nicht weiter geht? Genau da bin ich nämlich deiner Meinung. Haruka, so geht das nicht weiter! Du musst es mir sagen? Wenn du's ja sowieso musst kannst du es mir auch gleich jetzt sagen." sagte Michiru energisch. Haruka antwortete mit lauterer Stimme, sie fühlte sich bedrängt:

"Ich kann es nicht ok? Ich sag es dir wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist. Aber das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich werde jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen, ich bin müde." Haruka machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer als Michiru ihr noch hinterher rief:

"Typisch, Haruka Tenoh! Weißt du eigentlich was du willst?" Haruka hörte das noch obwohl sie bereits in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war und die Tür geschlossen hatte. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett, atmete tief ein und aus, fuhr sich mit den Händen vom Gesicht über die Haare und sagte leise als eine art antwort auf das was Michiru gesagt hatte:

"_Ich weiß was ich will...ich will dich...aber willst du mich dann noch hier bei dir haben wenn ich es dir sage?_"

Michiru hatte sich derzeitig auf das Sofa gesetzt und dachte ihrerseits nach. Sie verstand nicht warum Haruka so reagiert hatte. Was sie aber noch mehr irritierte war das was sie selbst getan hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum sie Haruka so umarmt hatte. Es war ja nicht so das sie sich noch nie umarmt hätten. Vielmehr hatten sie sich des öfteren einen Scherz damit erlaubt, andere Leute in dem glauben zu lassen Haruka sei ein Mann und sie seien ein Paar. Michiru erinnerte sich an die Zeit in der sie fremde Leute derart in die Irre geführt hatten. Viele hatten damals gesagt sie seien ein schönes Paar. Michiru aber hatte dann immer angefangen zu lachen und die Sache aufgeklärt. Jetzt wo sie sich daran erinnerte fiel ihr auf das Haruka nie gelacht hatte. Zumindest nicht wenn der Scherz damit endete das Michiru die Sache aufklärte und zu verstehen gab das es unwahrscheinlich wäre das sie und Haruka tatsächlich ein paar seien oder gar werden würden. Und tatsächlich war es für Michiru kaum denkbar mit Haruka zusammen zu sein. Für sie war es ein verrückter Gedanke. Schließlich waren sie ja Freundinnen und waren sich ja sowieso nah. Da braucht es keine Beziehung. Und ausserdem...Sie waren beide Frauen und es wäre nicht ''normal'' wenn sie tatsächlich ein paar wären...aber...Michiru schüttelte kurz den Kopf und erhob sich vom Sofa, sie wollte gar nicht erst weiterdenken. Zu absurd war das was sie sonst gedacht hätte.

"Vielleicht hat Haruka ja hunger..." sagte sie zu sich selbst und ging in die Küche um aus den Lebensmitteln die sie gekauft hatte etwas zu kochen.

Es dauerte nicht ganz eine Stunde bis Michiru ein köstlich aussehendes Curry zubereitet und den Tisch gedeckt hatte.

°°Fehlt nur noch Haruka...°° dachte sie und begab sich zur Zimmertür Haruka's. Sacht klopfte sie an die Tür:  
"Haruka? Ich hab was zu essen gemacht. Hast du hunger?" Michiru wartete einige Sekunden...keine antwort...Sie klopfte nochmal und sagte etwas lauter:

"Haruka? Schläfst du?" Wieder keine antwort. Michiru wollte nicht nocheinmal klopfen also machte sie langsam die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer. Haruka lag auf dem Bett und war eingeschlafen. Das einzige geräusch was Michiru hören konnte war das gleichmäßige atmen ihrer Freundin ansonsten umgab sie pure Stille. Michiru sah Haruka an und lächelte.

°°Wie süß sie ist wenn sie schläft...°° nachdem ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen war erhob sie ihre Hand vor ihren Mund und errötete leicht weil sie vor diesem Gedanken erschrak.

°°Denk gar nicht dran Michiru! Reiß dich zusammen...!°° Michiru atmete kurz tief durch und entschied dann Haruka schlafen zu lassen. Als sie sich herumdrehte um das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen stieß sie sich allerdings an der Tür die sie ja nur soweit geöffnet hatte das sie das Zimmer betreten konnte.

"_Autsch..._" sagte sie leise um Haruka nicht zu wecken aber das war ja eh schon passiert da die Tür ein Geräusch verursacht hatte als Michiru dagegen stieß. Haruka setzte sich auf, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und sah dann Michiru an:

"Michiru? Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?" fragte Haruka noch nicht ganz wach.

"Ich...? Äh...ich hab Essen gekocht und dachte du hast vielleicht hunger...Entschuldige das ich dich geweckt habe...Ich hätte die Tür doch weiter aufmachen sollen..." Nach dem letzten Satz von Michiru musste Haruka unweigerlich lächeln. Sie musterte Michiru wenige Augenblicke. Das hellblaue lange Kleid das sie trug harmonierte perfekt mit den weißen Riemchenschuhen und der etwas dunkleren Schleife in Michiru's Haaren die allerdings nur als verzierung diente. Haruka errötete leicht versuchte aber das lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten und mit einem leichten kopfschütteln ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen und sagte:

"Tollpatsch...Macht nichts du hast recht ich habe tatsächlich hunger." Haruka schwang ihre Beine über den Bettrand und stand auf.

"Na dann...lass mich mal sehen was du leckeres gekocht hast." Michiru lächelte bejahend und ging vor. Haruka schloss hinter sich ihre Zimmertür und folgte Michiru langsam zum Esstisch.

"Meine Tagesempfehlung heute: Curry auf Reis." scherzte Michiru und bat mit einer Handbewegung Haruka sich hinzusetzen. Diese allerdings schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sagte:

"Lady's first" Haruka ging zu dem Stuhl auf dem Michiru immer saß und zog ihn ein Stück vom Tisch weg. Michiru sah Haruka zuerst verwundert an, lächelte dann aber und setzte sich.

"Ganz der Gentleman was? Danke." Haruka schob den Stuhl samt Michiru wieder näher an den Tisch und setzte sich dann ebenfalls.

"War ich das nicht schon immer?" fragte Haruka noch immer mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. Michiru antwortete darauf nur mit einem leisen lachen und forderte Haruka auf mit dem essen anzufangen. Während sie aßen war alles still. Nur das gelegentliche klirren wenn die Gabel auf den Teller traf durchbrach die Stille kurz. Erst als beide fertig mit essen waren begannen sie wieder miteinander zu sprechen. Michiru ergriff zuerst das Wort:

"Haruka? Erinnerst du dich noch an damals?" fragte Michiru. Haruka sah von ihrem leeren Teller auf und sah ihr gegenüber an.

"Kommt darauf an was du meinst." fragte sie.

"Ich meine die Zeit als wir uns immer einen Scherz daraus gemacht haben wildfremde Leute an der Nase herumzuführen. Du weißt schon. Wir haben sie im glauben gelassen du wärst ein Mann und wir wären zusammen." Haruka schluckte. Wieder waren sie bei einem Thema das Haruka nicht gerne besprechen wollte.

"Äh...ja. Was ist damit?"

"Warum hast du eigentlich nie..." Haruka sah Michiru erwartungsvoll an.

"...Naja...Du hast nie gelacht wenn ich den Scherz aufgedeckt habe." Michiru schaute während sie sprach mit übertriebenem Interesse ihren leeren Teller an. Haruka fragte sich warum Michiru sie bei diesem Satz nicht ansah. Haruka kannte ihre Freundin schon zu lange als das sie nicht merken würde das Sie sich überwinden musste um diesen Satz auszusprechen. Konnte es vielleicht sein das...Nein das war ein absurder Gedanke. Haruka wagte es gar nicht sowas zu denken, sie würde sich nur hoffnungen machen.

"Hab ich das nicht? Du musst dich irren." sagte Haruka mit einem Schmunzeln. Gleichzeitig dachte sie aber:

°°Ich weiß schon warum ich nie gelacht habe...°° Michiru sprach derzeitlich wieder:

"Ich irre mich bestimmt nicht. Du hast immer stumm neben mir gestanden und nie einen Ton gesagt." Michiru sah Haruka nun wieder an.

"Du hast mich bei meinen Motorradrennen auch nicht angefeuert." erwiederte Haruka.

"Ich wollte deine Konzentration nicht stören." antwortete Michiru und sah das Haruka auf ihre Uhr sah.

"Da wir gerade von Motorrädern reden...Heute ist es so ein schöner Abend...Ich glaube ich fahr noch ne Runde." Ohne auf eine möglichen Protest Michiru's zu warten schnappte sich Haruka ihre Lederjacke, den Schlüssel und verließ die Wohnung. Dieser offensichtliche Versuch Haruka's Michiru aus dem Weg zu gehen gab dieser zu denken.

°°Was soll das? Was hat sie nur das sie mir seit so langer Zeit aus dem weg geht? Jedes mal wenn ich auf das Thema 'Wir' oder unsere Freundschaft anspreche weicht sie mir aus. Als ich sie umarmt hab war sie nicht so abweisend...obwohl ich bis jetzt noch nicht verstehe warum ich sie umarmt habe...°° Und da war es wieder. Dieses unbestimmte Gefühl. Das Gefühl das Michiru's Herz schon so lange erfüllte, sie aber noch immer nicht beschreiben konnte. Das gleiche Gefühl das sie zu der Umarmung gedrängt hatte. Ein Gefühl das sie schon so lange hatte, das sich aber besonders in den letzten Tagen verstärkt bemerkbar machte. Während sie so da saß und versuchte über dieses Gefühl klarheit zu gewinnen fuhr Haruka ziellos umher. Während sie durch die gegend fuhr dachte sie:  
°°Ich muss es ihr sagen...aber...ich habe angst...Ich schaff es nicht weiter ihr in die Augen zu sehen und sie anzulügen...ich glaube ich muss abstand gewinnen..." Aus einem affekt heraus fuhr sie zum nächsten Hotel und nahm sich dort ein Zimmer. Nachdem sie dem Pagen, der sie zu ihrem Zimmer geführt hatte, ein Trinkgeld gegeben hatte, schloss sie die Tür und setzte sich auf das Bett. Sie sah das Telefon und überlegte ob sie Michiru nicht zumindest anrufen und ihr sagen sollte das sie heute nicht nachhause kam. Aber wie sollte sie ihr erklären weshalb sie nicht nachhause käme? Sie müsste Michiru wieder anlügen und das konnte sie nicht mehr.

"Ich glaube ich muss heiß duschen" sagte Haruka laut zu sich selbst und folgte ihrer eigenen Aufforderung.

Inzwischen fing Michiru langsam an sich sorgen zu machen da sich Haruka normalerweise wenigstens zwischendurch bei ihr meldete wenn Sie mit dem Motorrad fuhr. Da sich Haruka nach 2 Stunden noch immer nicht gemeldet hatte wuchs ihre Sorge das Ihr etwas passiert sein könnte. Also versuchte sie es auf Haruka's Handy. Nach dem zweiten Versuch Haruka zu erreichen nahm diese ab.

"Tenoh?" sagte Haruka als sie abnahm.

"Haruka, wo bist du? Geht es dir gut? Warum hast du nicht angerufen? Du weißt doch das ich mir sorgen mache wenn du dich nicht meldest." Michiru merkte das sie besorgter klang als sie es wollte.

"Mir gehts gut...hab einfach vergessen mich zu melden." antwortete Haruka mit gleichgültigem Tonfall der Michiru nicht entging.

"Wann gedenkt denn die Gnädige Frau Tenoh nach hause zu kommen? Damit ich weiß ob ich warten oder ins Bett gehen kann." fragte Michiru gekränkt von Haruka's Gleichgültigkeit. Getroffen von dieser frage antwortete diese:

"Heute nicht mehr..." noch bevor Michiru irgendetwas sagen konnte hatte Haruka bereits aufgelegt.

Obwohl nur noch das besetztzeichen zu hören war hielt Michiru noch eine zeit lang gedankenverloren das Telefon an ihr Ohr.

°°Was sollte das denn jetzt?°° Sie legte den Hörer aufs Telefon und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

°°Ausserdem...wo war sie? Ich habe keine Motorengeräusche gehört.°° Umso länger Michiru nachdachte um so mehr begann ihr, ihr Herz zu schmerzen. Denn immer mehr brannte sich der Gedanke in ihren Kopf Haruka könnte bei jemand anderem sein...sah sie in Haruka doch mehr als nur eine Freundin?

Haruka hatte sich inzwischen ausgezogen, ins Bett gelegt und starrte die Decke an. Während sie so nachdachte auf welche art sie Michiru ihre Liebe gestehen konnte ohne die Gefahr das diese sie verlassen würde fiel ihr ein Satz ein den Michiru bei einer ihren ersten Begegnungen gesagt hatte. Haruka merkte jetzt erst das genau dieser Satz wohl mehr bedeutet haben könnte als sie bisher vermutet hatte. Es war dieser Satz der ihr seit sie gemerkt hat das sie stärkere Gefühle für Michiru empfand als nur Freundschaft, immer wieder durch den Kopf ging. Sie konnte regelrecht hören wie Michiru den Satz immer und immer wieder ausprach:

°''°Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als einmal mit dir am Strand spazieren zu gehen...Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als einmal mit dir am Strand spazieren zu gehen...°''°

Im exakt dem gleichen moment kam Michiru der Gedanke das es schon einmal eine Situation gab in der sie Haruka nicht nur als einfache Freundin gesehen hatte und das war der moment als sie zu Ihr gesagt hat:

°''°Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als einmal mit dir am Strand spazieren zu gehen...°''°

Und in dem moment als beide diesen Satz im Kopf hatten, hatten beide das Gefühl das die jeweils eine an die andere dachte.

Haruka, von einem drängenden Gefühl dazu gezwungen, sprang auf, und zog sich an. Sie schnappte sich den Schlüssel,den Helm und ihre Lederjacke, gab noch im vorbeilaufen dem Portier den Schlüssel zum Zimmer, schwang sich auf ihr Motorrad und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen Richtung zu hause. Innerhalb von 20 Minuten erreichte sie das Haus in dem die Wohnung von den beiden war. Sie sprang von ihrem Motorrad und lief zur Haustür. Nachdem sie diese geöffnet hatte, stieg sie, immer 2 Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinauf, öffnete die Wohnungstür und rief Michiru:

"Michiru! Wo bist bist du?" Michiru, durch Haruka's Stimme aus den gedanken gerissen stand vom Sofa auf und drehte sich überrascht zur Tür um in der Haruka, völlig ausser atem, stand. Michiru wusste nicht warum aber bei dem anblick Haruka's vergaß sie den schmerz in ihrem Herzen. Denn wenn Sie jetzt hier war, war alles gut. Nachdem sich Haruka wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, schaute sie Michiru mit einem lächeln an.

"Ich dachte du wolltest heute nicht nach hause kommen? Und warum bist du so ausser atem? Ist etwas passiert?" Haruka, immernoch mit dem lächeln auf den Lippen, antwortete:

"Ja, vor langer Zeit ist etwas passiert..und es ist an der Zeit es dir zu sagen." Michiru sah Haruka verwundert an.

"Was ist es denn was du mir sagen willst?" Haruka hielt Michiru ihre Hand entgegen als stilles Zeichen dafür das Michiru diese ergreifen sollte.

"Komm mit mir...Wir gehen zum Strand...was hälst du davon?" Michiru ergriff Haruka's Hand und sagte:

"Wie kommst du plötzlich auf die Idee zum Strand zu gehen?" Haruka zuckte kurz mit den Schultern:

"Nur so...oder willst du nicht?" Michiru schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Nein...nein...lass uns einfach gehen, ok?" Haruka nickte kurz und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Strand. Während sie am Strand spazieren gingen war es lange Zeit still bis Haruka stehen blieb. Michiru blieb, wenige Schritte später, ebenfalls stehen. Das Mondlicht schien auf die beiden herab und nur das sanfte Rauschen der Wellen und das leise pfeifen des Windes kommentierten das Bild.

"Haruka...es ist wunderschön...genauso hab ich es mir vorgestellt. Mit dir bei Mondlicht am Strand spazieren zu gehen. Nur du...ich...das sanfte rauschen der Wellen..."

"...Und das leise pfeifen des Windes." vollendete Haruka, Michiru's satz. Letztere sah nun Haruka verträumt an. Da fiel ihr wieder ein das diese ihr etwas sagen wollte.

"Was wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen?" fragte Michiru ihre Freundin.

"Das was ich dir so dringend sagen muss. Ob ich es dir sage oder nicht...beides könnte bedeuten das ich dich verliere. Aber ich muss es dir sagen sonst werde ich noch verrückt." Haruka trat auf Michiru zu, nahm eine Ihrer Hände, zog sie mit dem anderen Arm dicht an ihren Körper und sah ihr in die Augen. Michiru total überrascht darüber was gerade geschah war unfähig sich zu rühren oder etwas zu sagen. Sie erwiederte nur Haruka's blick und hörte zu was diese zu sagen hatte.

"Michiru...erinnerst du dich? Als wir das letztemal so dagestanden haben, war es für dich ein Scherz. Aber für mich ist es nie ein Scherz gewesen. Ich habe dir deinen sehnlichsten Traum erfüllt...kannst du mir meinen erfüllen?" Michiru sah ihr gegenüber fragend an.

"Was ist denn dein Wunsch, Haruka?" Haruka atmete tief durch, schaute Michiru dann tief in die Augen und antwortete:

"Ein Kuss von dir...mehr will ich nicht..." Ohne etwas zu sagen kam Michiru, Haruka immer näher. Mit jedem cm mit dem die entfernung ihrer Lippen verringert wurde schlossen sich Michiru's Augen immer weiter bis sich schlussendlich die Lippen beider zu einem zärtlichen Kuss vereinigten. Unendlich lange Sekunden verstrichen, so kam es zumindest Haruka vor. Als der Kuss schließlich endete brach es aus Haruka hervor:

"Michiru...Ich liebe dich...mehr als das ich es jemals beschreiben könnte...Das ist es was ich dir schon so lange sagen musste..." Haruka ließ Michiru los und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

"...Du hast es nun in der Hand...du kannst gehen...oder bei mir bleiben..." Haruka merkte wie sich Michiru von hinten näherte und sie umarmte, so wie Sie es auch schon in der Wohnung getan hatte.

"Erinnerst du dich an das hier? Was glaubst du warum ich das getan habe? Warum ich es jetzt wieder tue? Ich war so blind, Haruka...Mir geht es nicht anders als dir...ich habe es nur nicht wahrhaben wollen...aber...Ich liebe dich auch. Schon seit ich dich das erstemal sah." Überrascht davon was Michiru gesagt hatte war Haruka unfähig noch irgendetwas darauf zu erwiedern. Sie drehte sich nur herum und sagte:

"Lass uns nach hause gehen...süße..." Michiru nickte nahm Haruka's Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu ihrer Dachwohnung. Auf dem ganzen weg zurück ließen sie sich weder los noch wandten sie den Blick voneinander ab und beide wussten das in diesem moment niemand glücklicher war als sie. Nach einer kürzeren Zeit als sie es gedacht hatten erreichten sie das Haus und somit ihre Wohnungstür denn erst dort begannen beide erst wieder richtig zu denken. Ihnen kam alles vor wie ein Traum, doch als Haruka ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche nehmen musste realisierten die beiden was gerade geschah. Haruka steckte den Schlüssel in das Türschloss kam aber nicht dazu ihn herumzudrehen. Michiru hatte sie gepackt, gegen die Tür gedrückt und sie geküsst. Haruka wusste zuerst nicht wie ihr geschah, schloss dann aber die Augen und legte ihre Arme um Michiru. Letztere griff während des Kusses zu dem Schlüssel und drehte ihn. Die Wohnungstür flog auf und gemeinsam stolperten sie in die Wohnung. Haruka beendete den Kuss und ließ ihre Freundin los.

"Deine Spontanität ist immernoch die gleiche." sagte sie und lachte kurz leise. Michiru hatte während Haruka gesprochen hatte die Wohnungstür geschlossen und ging lächelnd an dieser vorbei.

"Denkst du etwa das war schon alles, Haruka?" sagte sie im vorbei gehen noch zu Ihr. Haruka konnte sich nicht vorstellen was Michiru damit gemeint haben könnte aber bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte drehte diese sich herum, sah sie an und deutete ihr, Ihr zu folgen. Haruka gehorchte und folgte bis sie sich schließlich an der Zimmertür Michiru's widerfand. Haruka folgte dem beispiel ihrer Freundin, zog sich die Schuhe aus und betrat dann das Zimmer. An den Wänden hingen einige Bilder die Michiru selbst gemalt hatte. 2 davon zeigten sie selber und Haruka. Michiru war nun klar wieso sie diese Bilder gemalt hatte und lächelte als sie diese sah. Sie ging nun zwei Schritte auf Haruka zu packte Sie an deren Krawatte und zog sie bis zum Fussende des Bettes. Lange zeit standen sie sich still gegenüber und sahen sich an bis Michiru das wort ergriff:

"Worauf wartest du? Willst du mich hier etwa so stehen lassen?" Sie begann vielsagend zu lächeln und Haruka wusste nun worauf Sie hinaus wollte. Sie umschlang die Hüfte ihrer Freundin mit einem Arm und küsste Sie nun leidenschaftlich. Diese, aber von dem wohl ungewollt stürmischen Kuss aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, kippte nach hinten über. Da Haruka, Sie festhielt kippte sie auch und so lagen nun beide auf dem Bett. Allerdings ließen sie sich von diesem kleinen zwischenfall nicht stören und so endete der Kuss erst unzählige Sekunden später. Haruka lehnte über Michiru und sah Sie liebevoll an.

"Ich kann das alles nicht glauben, Michiru." Diese lächelte, legte Haruka eine Hand auf deren Wange und erwiederte:

"Du kannst es ruhig glauben...Ich liebe dich Haruka, und jetzt weiß ich das es schon immer so gewesen ist. Und es wird nicht das letzte mal sein das ich das sage. Du wirst es jeden Tag hören solange wir leben..." Haruka legte ihre Hand auf die Michiru's die auf ihrer Wange lag und schloss kurz die Augen nur um Michiru wieder verträumt anzusehen.

"Solange wir leben...eine schöne Vorstellung." sagte sie beugte sich wieder zu ihrer Freundin hinunter und küsste Sie zärtlich. Während des Kusses löste Michiru, Haruka's Krawatte, ließ diese neben das Bett fallen und begann Ihr das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Haruka unterbrach den Kuss nachdem Michiru ihr das Hemd komplett aufgeknöpft hatte damit diese es ihr ausziehen konnte. Sie lächelte Michiru an, stand dann vom Bett auf und deutete Ihr das Sie auch aufstehen solle. Michiru schaute fragend, stand dann aber dennoch auf. Haruka legte ihre Arme um ihre Freundin und küsste sie abermals. Dabei wanderte eine ihrer Hände zu dem Reißverschluss des Kleides der sich auf Michiru's Rücken befand. Langsam, so als wäre es ein Ritual, zog Haruka den Reißverschluss runter. Als sie diesen vollends geöffnet hatte ließ sie ihre Freundin los. Michiru's Kleid rutschte von Ihrem Körper als wäre Ihre Haut aus Seide. Haruka musterte Michiru nun einige Sekunden lang, da diese ja nun nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihr stand. In ihr brodelte nun die Leidenschaft und die Erregung hoch und beides schien beinahe überzukochen. Und als wäre das nicht schon genug um sie den Verstand verlieren zu lassen hatte Michiru schon damit begonnen Haruka's Hose zu öffnen. Sie tat dies mit einer derartigen Zärtlichkeit das es Haruka beinahe den Atem verschlug. Als Michiru ihrer Freundin die Hose letztendlich geöffnet hatte, gehorchte diese der Schwerkraft und fiel zu Boden. Haruka sah Michiru mit einem Blick an der mehr sagte als das sie es gewagt hätte auszusprechen. Michiru fasste ihrer Geliebten an die Schultern und zwang diese mit sanfter gewalt zurück auf die Matratze. Sie selbst aber ging ein Stück um das Bett herum, stieg auf die Matratze und 'schlich' in geknieter Haltung seitlich an Haruka heran. Diese rutschte etwas weiter aufwärts um mit Michiru auf gleicher höhe zu sein. Sie wollte sich gerade aufsetzen als Michiru sie wieder zurück auf die Matratze drückte, sich über sie lehnte und sie zärtlich küsste. Während des Kusses packte Haruka ,Michiru plötzlich am Handgelenk und drehte sich in einem Schwung so das beide sozusagen die plätze getauscht hatten nur mit dem Unterschied das Haruka nun in einer knienden Position über Michiru lehnte.

"Weißt du das du mich verrückt machst? Deine Augen, dein lächeln...dein Körper..." sagte sie und sprach die letzten beiden Wörter fast flüsternd, sah dabei Michiru aber in die Augen. Diese, fast wie hypnotisiert von Haruka's Blick, lächelte nur und strich kurz zärtlich über deren Wange. Vermutlich hätte diese Berührung länger gedauert, hätte sich Haruka nicht hinunter gebeugt und begonnen sanfte Küsse auf Michiru's Hals zu verteilen. Überall da wo Haruka's Lippen ihre Haut berührten spürte Michiru ein leichtes kribbeln.

°°So sanft wie der laue Sommerwind°° dachte Michiru, denn anders waren Haruka's berührungen und küsse nicht zu beschreiben. Während diese weiterhin Michiru's Hals küsste, wanderte ihre Hand allerdings langsam über die Hals-Schulter partie ihrer Freundin und strich langsam den BH-Träger von deren Schulter. Auf die selbe art und weise folgte auch der andere Träger. Haruka empfand es als Erleichterung das Michiru an diesem Tag einen BH trug der sich vorne öffnen ließ. Ihre Lippen suchten sich den Weg zurück vom Hals zu den Lippen Ihrer Geliebten, die dann in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschmolzen. Ohne diesen Kuss zu unterbrechen öffnete Haruka, Michiru's BH, schob ihren freien Arm unter ihre Freundin, hob sie kurz an, und entfernte das Kleidungsstück. Unweigerlich wanderte Haruka's Blick nun zu den perfekt geformten Brüsten ihrer Süßen. Langsam, fast schon andächtig, fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen zwischen Michiru's Brüsten entlang bis sie in einer schon versehentlich wirkenden bewegung über eben diese strich. Dann fuhr ihre Hand an Michiru's Hüfte entlang, über den Bauch, kurz über das Becken und vom Oberschenkel zu dessen innenseite an der Haruka begann Michiru federleicht zu streicheln. Immer bedacht darauf nicht näher als 2 oder 3 Cm an deren erregbarsten Stelle zu kommen. Leise andeutungen eines Stöhnens entwischen Michiru als Haruka begann zärtlich an ihren Brustwarzen zu 'spielen'. Haruka umspielte diese nämlich geschickt mit ihrer Zunge und verursachte bei ihrer Freundin damit den stoßweisen Atem die diesen nur noch von sich hören ließ. Allerdings hörte Haruka aprubt auf und lächelte ihre Freundin an. Sie kam Michiru näher kurz bevor ihre Gesichter allerdings so nah waren das sie sich hätten küssen können stoppte Haruka die Bewegung. Michiru wollte sich aufrichten um sie zu küssen aber sie hielt Ihr die Handgelenke mit sanfter stärke auf der Matratze fest. Michiru's Blick verriet Haruka aber was sie dachte. Sie wollte mehr...wollte das Haruka endlich das brennende Verlangen stillte das inzwischen so groß in ihr war das es sie innerlich zu verbrennen drohte. Haruka beugte sich nun ein paar Cm weiter herunter und küsste ihre Geliebte sanft ohne Ihre Handgelenke loszulassen. Erst nach einigen Sekunden die, der Kuss andauerte ließ sie, Sie wieder los. Wieder wanderte eine von Haruka's Händen Michiru's Körper hinab diesmal aber mit einem bestimmten Ziel. Kurz strich Sie ihrer Freundin zwischen den Schenkeln entlang, glitt dann geschickt in deren Slip und zog ihr diesen mit leichten, kreisenden Bewegungen aus. Michiru machten diese Berührungen bald wahnsinnig. Sie musste ihren Mund beinahe zusammenpressen damit sie nicht gleich begann ihr Verlangen hinauszuschreien. Wieder küsste Haruka sie, diesmal mit Leidenschaft. Michiru umschlang ihre Geliebte mit beiden Armen und kaum merklich für Haruka hatte sie Ihr den BH aufgemacht. Mit, vor Erregung, zitternden Händen zog sie mit etwas Hilfe Haruka's dieser Ihren BH aus. Diese trug jetzt nur noch ihren Slip das Michiru allerdings etwas Unfair fand, schließlich war sie ja schon nackt. Also wanderten ihre Hände über Haruka's Rücken zu deren Slip und schob diesen so weit hinunter wie sie es konnte. Ihre Freundin erledigte den Rest und hatte somit wieder Gleichberechtigung zwischen den beiden geschaffen. Michiru musterte Haruka nun interressiert. Fast wie in Trance glitten ihre Hände von Haruka's Schulter über Ihr Brustbein und dann zu ihren Brüsten. Michiru's Berührungen fühlten sich auf Haruka's Haut an wie brennende Linien die sich über Ihren Körper zogen. Diese Berührungen wurden allerdings unterbrochen da sich Haruka aufrichtete um ihre Position zu wechseln. Sie befand sich nun in einer seitlich liegenden Position direkt neben Michiru. Für sie war es so nun wesentlich einfacher und bequemer jede Stelle von Michiru's Körper auf egal welcher Art und Weise zu berühren und zu streicheln. Zu alledem konnte sie ihre Freundin nun ausdehnent mustern. Ihre Augen wanderten langsam über den nackten Körper ihrer Geliebten. Beim Anblick dieses perfekt gebauten Körpers wurde die geballte Lust in Haruka immer stärker. Sie wollte hören wie ihr geliebter Engel unter ihren Berührungen stöhnte und sie hören ließ das es Ihr gefiel was sie tat. Sie küsste Michiru leidenschaftlich, und während dieser Kuss in ein leidenschaftliches Spiel ihrer Zungen überging strich Haruka, Michiru's Körper entlang um dann endlich zu dem zu kommen was schon die ganze Zeit vorbereitet wurde. Mit sanftem Druck strich sie Michiru immer wieder über deren erregbarste Stelle. Noch konnte Michiru sich beherrschen und den noch andauernden Kuss weiterführen doch das sollte sich ändern. Haruka führte einen Finger in sie ein und stimulierte weiterhin Ihren Kitzler. Sie beendete den Kuss und ließ ein zerhacktes Stöhnen ihrer Kehle entweichen. Drauf hatte Haruka gewartet. Ohne aufzuhören ihre Freundin weiter zu Streicheln begann sie erst deren Hals zu küssen um sich dann erneut Ihren Bürsten zu widmen. Michiru's Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Sie merkte das es Haruka erregte das sie stöhnte da diese begann schwerer zu Atmen und sich eben dieser immer heißer auf ihrer Haut anfühlte. Haruka's Berührungen wurden derzeitlich immer stärker und somit deutlich erregender. Michiru merkte wie ihr ganzer Körper anfing zu kribbeln bis sich letztendlich ihre ganze Erregung in einem lauten Stöhnen luft machte. Als Haruka dieses Vernahm und merkte das sich Michiru's Muskeln zusammenzogen und kurz drauf wieder entspannten, gab sie ein leises Geräusch von sich und zog ihre Hand zurück an ihren Körper. Sie zog die Decke über sich und ihren, wohlgemerkt erschöpften, Engel und sah diesen lächelnd an. Michiru legte eine Hand auf Haruka's Wange und sah sie, noch schwer atmend, an:

"Und was ist mit dir?" Haruka lachte kurz bei Michiru's Bemerkung.

"Mach dir mal keine gedanken darüber.Ich habe meinen spaß gehabt. Ich bin vielleicht nur nicht so laut wie du..." sagte Sie, mit keineswegs leichterem Atmen als ihre Freundin und zwinkerte kurz. Michiru errötete leicht durch Haruka's letztes Kommentar. Diese beugte sich leicht hinunter um ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

"Haruka?" Diese sah Michiru nun fragend an

"Mh?"

"Ich liebe dich...diese Nacht werde ich mein ganzes Leben nicht vergessen...niemals." Haruka lächelte wieder liebevoll.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel. So einen Wunderschönen Anblick wie er sich mir heute Nacht geboten hat könnte ich niemals vergessen. Und ich hoffe das es nicht das einzige mal war." Den letzten Satz sagte sie mit leichtem grinsen auf den Lippen. Mit gespielt empörten Blick sah Michiru, ihre Freundin an und gab ihr ebenso spielerisch eine sanfte Ohrfeige.

"Ach das willst du nur? So eine bist du also, erst die große Liebe und dann nur noch das eine im Kopf, was? Tze." Michiru wandte ihr Gesicht von Haruka ab konnte sich aber das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Haruka lachte und erwiederte:

"Och, schatz. Du weißt doch das ich das so nicht meine. Ich liebe dich doch." Michiru sah Haruka nun wieder an.

"Ich weiß, und so wird es bleiben...oder?" Ihr lächeln das sich noch auf ihren Lippen befunden hatte erstarb. Haruka allerdings lächelte weiterhin und strich ihrer Geliebten eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ja, für immer und ewig, versprochen. Ich werde dich niemals wieder loslassen..." Michiru lächelte, schmiegte sich eng an ihre Freundin und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

"Ich bin so glücklich, Haruka..." Diese legte sich nun auf den Rücken damit es für Michiru bequemer war, umarmte sie mit einem Arm und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich auch, Michiru, ich auch..." So schloss auch sie die Augen und beide schliefen glücklich und vor allem 'entspannt' ein.

Ende


End file.
